


I love you, want you, need you

by sehosharkkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Implied Xiuchen, M/M, Mpreg, Rutting, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehosharkkie/pseuds/sehosharkkie
Summary: When Junmyeon agreed to be Sehun’s sugar baby, he didn’t anticipate that the alpha would turn his life upside down.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 39
Kudos: 531
Collections: #BabyMakingFest2019





	I love you, want you, need you

**Author's Note:**

> Code : BMF043
> 
> Pairing : Junmyeon/Sehun
> 
> Carrier : Junmyeon
> 
> Pregnancy : Pre/during pregnancy 
> 
> Babies : Only one
> 
> Prompt : CEO Sehun and broke college student Suho. Sehun needs a sugar baby and Suho needs the money for a living. No string attached! but love will eventually find its own way. One night they both went drunk and the next thing they know they are parents to be. 
> 
> Hi, everyone! Writing this story was A Challenge. Originally it was meant to be no longer than 10k and yet here we are... Enjoy! 
> 
> The title is from SC's borderline.

“This is nice,” Sehun sighed, sipping on his wine. It had been a while since he went out, so he was grateful that Baekhyun persuaded him to join him on his weekly night out with Chanyeol. Sehun was worried that accompanying a newly mated pair would be overwhelming, but his companions managed to limit the PDA. So far. 

They were sitting in a bar, the one Sehun and Chanyeol used to visit quite frequently when they were back in college, where they met as fellow business students. Both Alphas, they ended up in the same dormitory and shared a room since their second year. 

Ten years later, after successfully launching a company together, they would still visit the place from time to time. Coming from a rich family, Baekhyun wasn’t really fond of the place, preferring something that would scream _money_ just a tad more, but one pleading look from Chanyeol and he would agree to almost anything. 

“I told you, some whiskey and you’d be a new man,” Baekhyun said, swatting Chanyeol’s hand when he reached for the bottle to pour himself more wine. “But you, mister, have had enough.” 

“Baek, why.” The tall man whined, arguing with his boyfriend that _no, he wouldn’t have a hangover in the morning._ Sehun looked away from the fresh marks on their necks, feeling a pang of envy at the pair’s banter. They oozed that ‘domestic and in love’ vibe. It wasn’t like he wanted a mate, gods forbid. But having _someone_ to meet every now and then to let off some steam would be nice. He could be a responsible thirty-two-year-old business owner, but he still was an Alpha with needs. Damn Chanyeol must have fallen in love with Sehun’s fuckbuddy of all people. So he took a gulp of his drink again, hoping the burn in his throat would mask his feelings. It kind of worked.

“Sehun, what’s wrong?” Baekhyun reached across the table to hold Sehun’s hand, releasing calming pheromones. Sehun glanced at Chanyeol, but his COO just nodded, one hand casually rested on Baekhyun’s back. Sometimes he didn’t react well to the Omega’s rather touchy-feely friendship with Sehun. _Bros before hoes_ usually worked until you found someone you actually looked forward to spending the rest of your life with. “You look like you bit into a lemon and it doesn’t mix well with your resting bitch face.”

Baekhyun was the perfect mix of caring and annoying. The one that would keep you on your toes. It was probably the reason why they clicked. He was better off with Chanyeol, though, and Sehun had no hard feelings. If asked, he’d deny taking any form of twisted pleasure out of the thought that Chanyeol met the love of his life when said love limped out of Sehun’s office. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” He raised his glass. “Just enjoying a night out with my besties.” Did he sound bitter only to his own ears? Baekhyun’s frown was too judgemental for that, so probably not. 

“Bullshit.” Chanyeol leaned too and took Sehun’s other hand, taking the glass out of it first. They must have looked ridiculous, and apparently all three of them thought so, breaking into giggles inappropriate for men their age, their only excuse being alcohol. 

“Busted,” Sehun laughed, leaning back to not so secretly free his hands. “I’m just too busy to, let’s say…” How does one admit they haven’t fucked in a while?

“Meet up with anyone that isn’t your right hand?” Baekhyun choked on his wine, howling, despite fighting for his life. 

“Yes, Chanyeol. Helpful as always.” Sehun rolled his eyes when Chanyeol and Baekhyun gave each other a high five. 

“Look,” Baekhyun took a napkin and started doing damage control on his now wine-stained shirt. “If a lack of a boyfriend is your biggest problem, then I want your life.”

“Not a boyfriend. They tend to demand attention and accuse me of putting the company before them.”

“Don’t you?” Chanyeol asked with a doubtful expression.

“Oh, I absolutely do.” Sehun never aspired to be the boyfriend of the month. “But I always warn them beforehand and they still bitch about it.” 

“You know what?” Baekhyun’s eyes were full of that mischievous spark that always caused problems when he was sober. Now, when all three of them were inebriated? A disaster in the making. “You need a sugar baby!” 

“Come on, Baek! I’m not _that_ old. I don’t need to pay for sex.” Sehun had this idea in his head of a typical sugar daddy. Old and married. Affluent, yet somewhat unkempt. Sehun didn’t quite meet this description, not in his own head at least. 

“But think about it,” Chanyeol chimed in, ready to defend his mate’s idea. “You’re not paying for sex, you’re paying for the lack of feelings. Get it?”

“Yeol, why don't we make an account for him right now?” ‘Him’? So Sehun was officially excluded from a conversation about his love life? Nice. “I know this one app, we can set an account for Sehun, choose a nice photo of that bubble ass…” Baekhyun continued his cheerful verbal diarrhea while counting on his fingers, so he didn’t notice Chanyeol’s face going from excited to morbid. Sehun, on the other hand, felt like he was watching a trainwreck.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol never called the omega by his full name. Always Baek, Baekkie, honey, baby and other things way too lame for Sehun’s liking. People were given names for a reason, so why not use them. “I don’t even know what should worry me more- the fact that you know a dating app for sugar babies or that I heard you say ‘Sehun’s bubble ass’.”

“You have nothing to worry about, you big, moody baby.” The omega whined, clinging to his alpha’s arm. “I met Sehun before I could make an account and I was just stating a fact.” He finished with a teasing glint in his eyes. Chanyeol just groaned something like ‘Why would you even need the money’ and put his head on the table with an alarmingly loud bang. Sehun winced. That was going to leave a mark.

“Give me your phone.” A demanding hand appeared in his line of vision. Sehun knew arguing with Baekhyun led nowhere, so he just sighed and reached into his pocket, unlocking the device with his finger as he passed it to Baekhyun. 

Out of nowhere, Sehun started feeling nervous. He couldn’t see what Baekhyun was doing, just that he was very focused while doing it. He was mumbling something while typing away, Chanyeol’s head still on the table and Sehun started suspecting he was taking a power nap. Sehun needed more alcohol in his system to go through it. “I’m going to grab another bottle, be right back.”

He could easily call a waiter over, but he had his own, albeit short, experience working as one and decided against it. He didn’t want some random student to remember him as that whistling douche in a suit. Besides, not looking at Baekhyun playing the role of a matchmaker was an added bonus.

When he came back a few minutes later, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were smiling at his phone like maniacs. There was a red dot on Chanyeol’s head and Sehun was proud of himself when he masked his snort with a pretty convincing cough.

“What are you idiots doing?” He sat down and replenished everyone’s glasses with the whiskey he brought. 

“Talking to your new booty call.” Baekhyun said, wiggling his eyebrows. Sehun’s hand trembled, causing a splash of alcohol to dribble onto the table, but none of them noticed as Sehun said “What?” a little bit too loud. He agreed to them making a profile, _not actually talking to people._

“Chill, man. He’s cute.” Chanyeol took the phone out of Baekhyun’s hands and gave back to Sehun. “Take a look.”

When Sehun looked at the profile, his eyes automatically drifted to the picture. For once in his life, Chanyeol could actually be right and Sehun had to admit it. As far as he could tell, the boy was beautiful. His profile picture was a photo of his upper body covered in a fuzzy, pink sweater, cut off right below his eyes. He was smiling, and his grin seemed to be a genuinely happy one. His nose was scrunched and Sehun could bet his left hand that he was one of those guys whose eyes disappear when they smile. 

Then he skimmed through his bio. Sumyeon. Was it his name or just a nick? Probably the latter since he didn’t show his face on the photo either. Male, about Baekhyun’s height, a student. Omega. Sehun didn’t exactly have a preference towards any particular secondary gender, but omegas were just so… ‘convenient’ seemed like an inappropriate word, but so accurate. Self-lubrication and body built to take knots made quick hookups possible. Very much needed characteristics in Sehun’s mostly hectic schedule. 

A buzz signaling a new message pulled Sehun out of his thoughts. He clicked on the notification and groaned in terror. 

“Why… Just why would you decide that ‘You're probably busy today, but can you add me to your to-do list?’ is an appropriate conversation starter?” He looked up at the snickering duo. 

“I wrote that!” Chanyeol said with his chest puffed out, as if that was something worth being proud of. 

“But did he reply? I heard something. Please tell me he replied.” Baekhyun leaned forward, his fingers knocking a nervous beat on the table.

Sehun looked at the replies, then up, then down again. “It… worked? What?” 

“I knew it.” Chanyeol purred with mirth and high-fived Baekhyun. “What did he say?”

“Hi. You like puns too?! Wait, I have one for you too. Is your body from McDonald's? Cause I'm lovin' it...” Sehun’s voice got progressively quieter, not believing this guy would find _puns_ attractive of all things. “Then he asks if I’m interested in meeting up with him to discuss more jokes and a possible deal.”

“We did it Channie!” Baekhyun shouted and pecked his snickering mate on the lips. “Being a matchmaker is so easy. Maybe I should become a full-time one.” 

“Maybe you should make that decision sober, baby.” Chanyeol replied, putting his arm on Baekhyun’s shoulders.

Sehun ignored the pair and focused on writing a reply. He debated whether to clarify the authorship of the pun, but decided to do that in person. If the guy turned out to be equally good looking in real life, he’d like to have a chance at scoring before ridding himself of the thing that secured him a meeting in the first place. A few minutes later they had the time and place for the meeting set. He wouldn’t necessarily call it a date- that implied a relationship that he was assured he was paying not to have.

“Next round is on me.” He interrupted his friends, who kept talking about Baekhyun’s new dream job. “I’m meeting your pick next week.” 

* * *

“NINI, WAKE UP!” Junmyeon shouted as he barged into his flatmate’s room. He was over the moon that he found yet another sponsor just a few hours after switching his status on the app to ‘available’. His first instinct was to tell Jongin about it, but 2 am was a little too early for that (he’d judge for being awake so late, but oh well, so was he). He managed to wait till 7 am before deeming the hour decent enough to demand Jongin’s attention. Two weeks of working at a cafe and he was done, although thankful to his little sunshine for getting him the job in the first place. 

Bad move. His sunshine was currently getting some naked cuddles from his friend-who-is-also-a-boy-but-not-boyfriend, Kyungsoo. 

“Ooops, my bad.” Junmyeon halted and hid behind half-opened door. Junmyeon walking in on them wasn’t a rare occurrence, but Kyungsoo was still a little adamant on covering his perky ass when Junmyeon was around. 

“Jun, it’s so early.” Jongin grumbled but started looking for his clothes. Junmyeon counted to ten, then re-entered the room and threw himself smack dab in the middle of the bed, right in the little space between the now clothed not-couple. 

“Sorry.” Junmyeon was too excited to sound apologetic, but an effort was made. Jongin rolled his eyes, but curled up on Junmyeon’s tummy in one of his favorite comfort-seeking positions. Junmyeon made a mental note to ask Jongin about his heat later. He always sought more physical contact when in pre-heat. Jongin was only a year younger than Junmyeon but could be as ignorant about his cycle as a high schooler who had just discovered what slick was. 

At least Kyungsoo was whipped enough for Jongin to drop everything and help anytime. He had that rare indifference about other alphas’ opinion that made it easy for him to put a movie night with two omegas before going out with his alpha friends. Now all Junmyeon needed was for those two idiots to get together for real. And money, Junmyeon also needed money. 

“You won't believe what happened.” He said excitedly while petting Jongin’s hair. Whenever something good happened, Junmyeon’s feet wouldn't stop wiggling and now, too, were unstoppable. “I'm going to pay for our rent next week!” 

Jongin was half asleep because of the way Junmyeon was scratching his head, thanks to months of experience, but upon hearing that he shot up and stared at Junmyeon in disbelief. Jongin had to cover Junmyeon’s half of the rent last month, due to his unemployment at the time. 

“I thought you were quitting the cafe on Monday…?” His brows rose up, while his lips formed that pout that made him look like a baby, Junmyeon’s baby after the informal adoption one may call ‘we’re living together, but only I can cook and operate a washing machine.’ Now that they had Kyungsoo, though, the alpha tended to do most of the cooking despite not sharing the dorm with them.

“I am, but I also have a meeting with a new potential sugar daddy.” He said, proudly. Junmyeon was always a bit on the shameless side, so the fact that others found him desirable enough to pay for spending time with him could be a little more gratifying for Junmyeon than for an average person. His friends didn't judge him though, and that was enough. His parents didn't have to know his unconventional profession. 

“I’ll make some breakfast...” Kyungsoo murmured at that and quickly left the room, bless his little bald head. Privacy and food at the same time.

“I thought you were done with sugar daddies after Yifan.” Ah, Yifan. Handsome and generous, but way too prone to commitment. Junmyeon was too young to mate and said so at the beginning of their ‘relationship’, yet it didn’t stop the alpha from proposing after a few months. 

“I was done with _Yifan_ , not with the institution of the almighty glucose guardian.” He terminated their agreement four months ago, after a failed proposal with a ring that wasn’t even Junmyeon’s style. He liked fancy jewelry but that ring had been nothing short of obnoxious. He wanted a break from working over the summer anyway, it just somehow extended to, uh, October. And he picked up another job. But he totally wasn’t done with the easiest source of money he had ever found. 

Omegas were believed to get attached easily and avoid casual sex. Junmyeon called himself special, others said he was weird. People who said that were usually alphas he rejected though, so he didn’t listen to them anyway.

“If you say so.” Jongin sighed and fell back onto the bed. “Where is he taking you?” 

“How do you know it’s not a ‘she’?”

“Oh please.” Jongin just snorted, so Junmyeon smacked him on the shoulder. 

“Watch your tone, you brat.” 

“Yessir.” He blew a kiss to Junmyeon with a wide smile. “So where is _he_ taking you?” 

“Downtown, to some restaurant. The name sounded french. More important is the fact that it’s on Friday and I’m going to need your help with the outfit.” 

“Yes! And we can get Jongdae to do your makeup. I’ll tell Kyungsoo to make a light dinner. We don’t want you getting a stomach ache in the restaurant...” 

“How do you know Kyungsoo is going to be there on Friday? Even cooking for us, wow.” Junmyeon chuckled. Sometimes it was like Jongin wanted to be teased about his relationship with Kyungsoo. “Maybe it’s time for us to talk about Kyungsoo being naked in your bed, _again_.”

“Nooo, I’m sorry.” Jongin raised his hands in surrender and tried to get up from bed, but Junmyeon wrapped himself quickly around him like a very annoying vine. “I give up. I’ll tell Kyungsoo not to come on Friday, we’ll order chicken again and you’ll spend your date in a fancy toilet in a fancy restaurant.” Jongin put his tongue out. 

“Too late for that.” Junmyeon said, leaving a big, loud smooch on Jongin’s cheek. “Spill.” 

“You know that our place is closer to his work than his, kind of.” Kyongsoo’s place was ten minutes away from theirs, but going straight from the restaurant he was working part-time in, the walk took only four minutes longer. “So he just dropped by and, uh, didn’t leave.” Jongin covered his face with his hands in a futile attempt to cover his blush. The kid was so smitten it was painful to watch. Junmyeon decided to be nice this time and let Jongin off the hook faster than usual. He hugged Jongin again before getting off the bed.

“Let’s go, I can smell the scrambled eggs from here. You’re so lucky your boyfriend is a good cook.” 

“For the last time, he is not my boyfriend!” Jongin whined and chased after Junmyeon. 

* * *

“I’m too old for this.” Junmyeon groaned, looking at himself in the big mirror on the wall in the living room. The sofa was occupied by the combined content of Jongin’s and Junmyeon’s wardrobe, while the coffee table was full of Jongdae’s makeup and Junmyeon was _overwhelmed._ He was currently wearing his tightest pair of black jeans and Jongin’s shirt that was way more see-through that his wildest top.

“You’re literally, like, twenty years old. Stop whining and sit down, you’re not ready.” Jongdae ordered, brandishing his make-up brush at him. Maybe the bossy beta was his height, but his presence was much bigger and Junmyeon usually just followed his directions.

“I don’t want to go anymore.” Junmyeon whined, but obediently sat down on the floor next to Jongdae, so he could finish his work. His taxi was going to be there soon.

“You know you don’t have to go, right?” Jongin shimmied closer to Junmyeon to put his chin on his shoulder. “We can find you another job.”

“Or you could work on that GPI and get a scholarship.” Jongdae cut in. He wasn’t affected by hormones, resulting in a more practical approach to problems than both omegas combined who tended to focus too much on emotions and following the heart, but he could really work on his delivery. 

“First of all, fuck you Dae, my grades are fine.” Not great, but not _that_ bad either. Jongdae just stuck his tongue in response, the knowledge of how ‘fine’ those grades were keeping a smug expression on his face. “Second, you don’t have to worry, Nini.” He patted his hand and continued. “It’s not that I don’t want to go… I just, I don’t know. It’s been a while since I had a new client.” Junmyeon was tight on money, but he wouldn’t force himself to do something like that. He never took clients who would make him nervous or seemed iffy in general. But a few months of not a single date made him kind of rusty. Last month he even spent his heat by himself. Not the best experience he’d ever had and it left him kind of under the weather… When he didn’t have alpha’s pheromones around, those heats always left him a little fucked up. 

“Let’s see… It’s been like what, five months since the Yifan fiasco and you’ve been working for him for another eight months, maybe. It would make your last date...” 

“Not helpful, Dae.” Jongin interrupted, but no one could truly stop Jongdae from speaking.

“... over a year ago.” 

“Dae!” 

“Don’t worry. With my makeup and that shirt, he’s going to take belly shots from you by the end of the night.” 

“Thanks, Dae.” Junmyeon murmured. His stomach felt somewhat heavy now.

“Always doing my best.” Jongdae smacked his lips. “Just like now.” He added and, with one final stroke, announced Junmyeon ready for the night. “What do you think?”

Jongin reached for a mirror, put it in front of Junmyeon’s face and gasped at the reflection. “Jun, you look _so_ good!” 

Oh boy, he really did. Junmyeon felt his confidence rising. “Jongdae, it’s perfect.” He took the mirror from Jongin and slowly moved his head, admiring the glow on his cheeks and lids. 

“And it’s waterproof, so you can go for it, if you want. And based on that profile picture, I would.” 

“I thought that booty was reserved for Xiumin only?” Jongin asked, but his fingers were furiously moving on his phone screen. “Smile.” He said to Junmyeon to snap a photo and seconds later his expression turned sour. “Oh no, Kyungsoo says you look good.” 

“Send him your selfie and he’ll say you look better.” Junmyeon said, still admiring his make up. Jongin would always find proof that Kyungsoo didn’t like him and for Junmyeon it was the most bizarre thing ever, considering how whipped the alpha was for him. Or that they would literally sleep in the same bed every other night.

“Stop pouting. You know he likes you more than Junmyeon, so you can chill. And. I’m sorry that I like the best soloist of all time. But a boy can dream _and_ have coitus with men that aren’t, like, the most wanted bachelor in the country.” 

“Please, please never say ‘coitus’ again.” 

Junmyeon listened to his two friends while shaking his head. They came here to help him and yet started arguing seconds before he had to leave. 

“Guys…” Junmyeon put on his shoes and started looking for his phone. “I don’t want to disturb you, but my cab is here.” 

That made them stop immediately and throw themselves on Junmyeon to give him kicks in the butt for good luck. He left the apartment with an encouraging _“Go get him!”_ from Jongin and an embarrassing _“I put some condoms in your bag!”_ from Jongdae that he really hoped his neighbours didn’t hear. One of them was a nice old lady that had a weak spot for him and fed him kimchi from time to time and he’d like it to stay that way. 

Shutting close the door of his ride, he started getting excited. Maybe he would go for it. 

***

“Good evening. I’m meeting Mr. Oh. Has he already arrived by any chance?” Junmyeon asked the lady at the reception desk. It was an alpha girl about his age in a black uniform in subtle makeup and a tight ponytail. Junmyeon was slightly surprised, because alphas usually preferred managing positions, leaving customer service to more sensible omegas and then immediately scolded himself. Kinda hypocritical coming from your typical omega, huh. He focused on the girl instead of dwelling on it, while she checked for the right reservation on a big monitor in front of her. Her name tag read “Yerim”.

Junmyeon crossed his fingers, hoping that Mr. Oh was indeed there, as indicated the messages they exchanged on his way there. None of them included his name, but he didn’t share his either, so Junmyeon assumed it was okay. He’d been in some seriously fancy places before, but it was one of those places that you could only get in by either booking months in advance or knowing the owner and Junmyeon wasn’t sure if waiting alone by the table was within his mental ability right now. 

He was still pretty nervous, so he was counting on a thin layer of self-confidence and that rush he’d always get around places that screamed money to get him through the initial phase of awkwardness. Junmyeon liked wealth, sue him. 

“Can I get your name, sir?”

“Ju- uh, Sumyeon.” Jongin came up with this, calling the internet too dangerous to use his real name. And it was ‘Sweet Junmyeon’, or so he’d told him.

“Ah, yes. Mr. Oh is awaiting you in a private booth. Follow me, please.”

A private booth. Booked a week ago. He definitely knew the owner. Junmyeon could feel himself blush as his breath quickened. Nice. 

They stopped in front of two drawn curtains, red and heavy. Yerim grabbed one and moved aside. “Here you go, sir. I hope you will enjoy your meal.” 

Junmyeon nodded and came inside. He was welcomed by tall walls and a mirror on the ceiling, making the room twice as big as it really was. And a fucking chandelier. Let’s not forget about a big, crystal chandelier hanging right above a round table set for two. 

Speaking of the table, there was the most gorgeous alpha Junmyeon has ever seen, casually sipping his wine and just _watching_ Junmyeon without a word. He cringed at the thought that his drooling at a fancy lamp was the first impression of him that man with legs for days would get. But damn, his makeup had to look amazing in this lightning. 

The man snorted, put his glass down and stood up. “Now that I have your attention, hi. I’m Sehun.” 

“Right. Sorry.” Fuck. “Hi, I’m Junmyeon.” Junmyeon shook Sehun’s hand and enjoyed the once-over he received. But the smell, the smell was what had his pupils dilating. A mouthwatering combination of milk and strawberries made the alpha smell like a milkshake that Junmyeon wouldn’t hesitate to lick all over. He let himself slip into that sexier, more confident version of himself that he always channeled during meetings like this one. He kinda did it in the taxi, but that damn chandelier caught him off guard. 

“Do you have a thing for nice lamps?” He asked with a smile that made him a bit less perfect and somehow even more attractive. It wasn’t probably a good idea to cut down on sex during summer if a single smile made him horny. “Losing with one is kind of a blow to my ego.”

Junmyeon slipped gracefully into his seat, or as gracefully as he could trying not to have a nip slip with how deeply that shirt was cut. Thankfully the layer of foundation Jongdae had pressed into his face masked the blush that appeared on his face at the comment. “I only have a thing for nice men.” He winked. A little cheesy but would do, since it made Sehun maintain that awkward smile on his face. Junmyeon was still a little starstruck by how handsome he was. Why on earth would a man like him need to pay for anyone’s company? People, omegas and betas alike, even some alphas for sure, should be all over him. What was the catch?

“So…” Sehun rubbed his hands together, suddenly looking lost. “Should we order? Go straight to business?” 

“Well, I usually start with some alcohol, but we can do whatever you want.” That came out more suggestive than Junmyeon intended. He felt like patting himself on the back. 

“Oh.” Sehun’s eyes went comically wide and now Junmyeon felt like laughing. There was no way he’d ever done something like that before. 

“You look so scared right now.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised, it’s my first time.” Sympathetic or teasing, sympathetic or teasing… 

“First time on a date or first time paying for one?” ‘Do you have a thing for lamps’ my ass, Mr. Oh. 

“You didn’t seem to be a meanie when we were texting.” Did Junmyeon just witness a thirty-ish-year-old man pouting? He probably did. So cute. Why didn’t he go with sympathetic? 

“Don’t worry. Been there, done that, so at least one of us knows what to do.”

“Really? So how many times have you done it? If it’s not rude to ask, we’ve barely met after all.”

“Order some food and it’ll be my pleasure to guide you through. And you have a chance to be the fifth one.” Junmyeon opened his purse and took out a bunch of neatly folded papers. 

“Anything special?”

“Nothing raw, please.” 

"Can't handle a steak tartare?"

"Never." He shook his head. Having a thing for raw meat was the worst trait of rich people.

The moment he said that a waiter came in. Junmyeon jumped in his seat, nervous that there was some kind of surveillance in the room, ruining his plans to blow off some steam with Sehun on that couch in the corner. Or maybe it wouldn’t..? Nah, it would. One of his clients was into voyeurism. They didn’t last past two months because Junmyeon just couldn’t find the appeal in some random person walking in on you with your ass out.

“Are they listening to us?” He whispered inconspicuously, leaning closer to Sehun, who just smiled mysteriously. 

“Reach under the table.” He answered in the same manner.

Junmyeon knew a gum under a table wasn’t possible in a place like that, but he was still ready for that _ew_ moment when we run his fingers under the wooden tabletop, only to find a small box attached to it.

“It’s a button that calls for the staff. Pretty useful.”

“Holy shit.” Junmyeon said in awe, not realizing immediately that he broke his ‘don’t swear unless he’s into it’ rule. Some people expected him to be all cute and pure, yet know all of the Kamasutra at the same time, so he liked to play it safe. He glanced at Sehun who just shrugged his shoulders.

“Couldn’t phrase it better. What do you have there?” 

“I made those with a friend of a friend who studies law when I first got into the whole sugar daddy thing. It’s kind of a prenup, so to speak.”

“Don’t tell me you’re really going to call me that,” Sehun said, scrunching his nose. No daddy kink? Noted.

“It’s one of the points in there. Patience.” Junmyeon waved the papers at Sehun, then started going through them, passing each one to Sehun as he read each headline. “Here’s a list of my expectations… That’s what I’m comfortable doing… That’s for you to fill in… An NDA, if you want… And a blank paper just in case. Here’s the pen.”

“There’s even your account number. Clever, I like it.”

“Clever, but not exactly binding by law. I can’t sue you for not following it, with the exception of the NDA. I just like being upfront.” Junmyeon shrugged and observed Sehun, as he read through everything. Their food arrived, but while Junmyeon practically inhaled his ravioli, Sehun just absentmindedly picked on his, still busy with the reading. After a lot of ups and downs, the document was now almost 9 pages long, so there was quite a bit to go through.

There was an occasional footsie, though, followed by a warning glance. Sehun’s glowering with one of his perfectly arched eyebrows raised did magic to Junmyeon’s libido. One half of his brain wanted to stay professional, the other wanted to ask Sehun if he had condoms.

Once Junmyeon was full and content, on the verge of purring if he was being honest, Sehun put the papers on the table and said, “I’m in but you have to know that I’m a workaholic. And I tend to put my job first on my list of priorities.”

“Really? People usually take a few days to decide. And I don’t mind the workaholic part. I like my job too.” Junmyeon winked and sipped on his wine. Thit man had the potential to become his favorite client.

“I have to pay for your apartment, university fee, give you some pocket money for food and provide outfits in case we were to attend an event together. Reasonable and fair. Our relationship is purely physical and you desire no deeper feelings, nor are you looking for a mate, and so do I. I don’t want the NDA, you seem trustworthy.” He hesitated for a moment. “Is your name Wi-fi? Because I'm really feeling a connection.” 

Junmyeon’s jaw dropped to the floor and he blinked once, twice, while Sehun hid his face behind his hands and leaned back. 

“Sorry, my friends made me say it. They came up with the first one too.” He said, miserable, as Junmyeon burst out laughing. 

“Oh my god,” he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. “I forgot about the pun! This is honestly gold. I want to meet your friends.” 

“You are so not meeting my friends.” Junmyeon stopped laughing immediately, but Sehun continued. “No amount of money would convince you to stay near me after getting to know what kind of morons I surround myself with.”

A relief flooded Junmyeon because _thank god. Sehun’s not an asshole._

“Before we leave, I have to know- what do you want from this? I mean, clients usually send me the agreement filled in via email, but you’re the most eager one do far, so why wait for that.”

“Uncomplicated companionship? No expectations, anniversaries or arguments over petty things and that’s usually what I get while dating. Also, my last friend with benefits mated with my best friend, so there’s that.” 

“That’s fair.” Junmyeon’s mind was set. He was ready to mingle. “There’s still one more thing I’d like to check.” Junmyeon stood up, slowly. He made sure to keep his palms on the table and arch his back, exposing all of his chest, even if it was barely hidden before. He caught Sehun’s gaze, hot and heavy, filling his veins with fire. 

Junmyeon circled the table and grabbed Sehun’s hand, guiding him towards The Couch. He made sure to swing his hips before stopping in front of the furniture he was so adamant on defiling, for some reason. 

“We wouldn’t want to get into a sugar d-word thing without testing the sweet part, would we?” He teased, slowly getting closer to Sehun’s lips, till they were breathing the same air. Little warm puffs that made the hair on Junmyeon’s nape raise in anticipation. Sehun’s smell wasn’t obviously manly, but it was delicious and the dominant undertones were there and they were making Junmyeon’s knees buckle. “Wanna have some fun?” He looked up, but Sehun’s eyes were fixated on his lips. So he grabbed Sehun’s neck and gently brushed his tongue along Sehun’s bottom lip before diving straight in. The alpha tasted even better than he smelled. He was a good kisser, too.

His whole body shuddered as their tongues rolled against each other in a deep, heavy kiss that was going to leave them breathless very soon. Junmyeon let his hands slide down, on Sehun’s chest, and pushed him onto the couch. Sehun let himself fall, splaying himself there, his legs apart, luring Junmyeon into his lap. 

Sehun’s lips were red and slightly swollen, shiny with spit. Junmyeon licked his own at the sight and slowly crawled onto Sehun’s thighs, putting his knees on both sides of the alpha’s hips. 

Junmyeon slowly rolled his hips, brushing their clothed cocks together. Sehun groaned, letting his head fall back. Junmyeon took the opportunity and latched himself to his long neck. Their agreement might not include attachment, but the wolf parts of them always craved some sense of belonging. A hickey would do just fine. Or maybe a few. Being on top of someone again felt so fucking nice. 

He started by licking a long stripe from Sehun’s collarbone to that sharp jawline. He shuddered and started rutting back, throwing Junmyeon off his rhythm for a second. Then, he placed a light kiss right below Sehun’s Adam’s apple and started sucking a few centimeters lower, where it would stay hidden by a collar. Serious businessmen rarely wanted to parade around with a random hickey out in the open unless they were mated. In some workplaces even then it was frowned upon. Sehun’s hands gripped his thighs and stayed there, making Junmyeon hot all over. 

Junmyeon pushed his ass back to switch the angle and get more attention to his painfully hard dick, alternating his movements to swinging back and forth. Sehun’s hands traveled up Junmyeon’s body, feeling him up until they reached his face. Sehun grabbed his chin and moved it upwards. Junmyeon had half the mind to protest because _he wasn’t done,_ but his whine was cut off by Sehun’s lips. 

The kiss was even more filthy this time around. They sucked and nibbled at each other lips, tongues fighting for dominance, when Sehun gripped Junmyeon’s ass and quickened his moves. They were both on the verge, panting and gasping, filling the room with the wet sounds of their mouths locked together. 

With a couple more moves of his hips, Junmyeon had Sehun coming with a groan, neck so tense his veins came out, and let himself fall apart too, slumping against Sehun’s chest in a satisfying, post-orgasmic haze. He was on cloud nine at the prospect of doing it regularly from now on and didn’t mind the cum in his underwear that much.

Junmyeon could feel the faint wetness at his entrance too and he thanked the gods that his heat wasn’t due for quite a bit. Under other conditions, he would have ruined this couch for good with the amount of slick he tended to release around that time. It was enough that the room was going to smell like sex, they didn’t need any suspicious stains on the largest piece of furniture in the room.

“Holy shit, that was nice.” Junmyeon panted, head still rested in the crook of Sehun’s neck. 

“I’d say ‘amazing’, but yeah. It was.” 

“Told you I had experience.”

“My apologies, you look so young I didn’t believe you.”

Junmyeon snorted and hit Sehun’s arm. He made it sound like they were twenty years apart, but according to their profiles, he was only twelve years younger. He’d worked for older people before. “I was old enough to make you cum in a restaurant, though.”

“And I was hopeful enough to book a private booth.”

“Point taken.” 

“Do you want to move yet? Your thighs must still be aching.” Sehun started rubbing his muscles that actually were a bit sore, now that he thought about it. He shouldn’t have done all the work, but he was so damn horny. He considered joining Jongin on the next day in his daily dose of yoga to stretch some.

“Only if you’re up to take me home. Otherwise, I need a minute.”

Sehun spluttered, pinching Junmyeon’s side. “Of course I’ll take you home, what kind of question is that?”

“No funny business, though. I have a flatmate and I don’t take work home.” Usually, he wouldn’t disclose his address so soon, but he was getting tired and commuting in this state sounded like the worst thing ever. And, until Sehun came through with the money, he sadly didn’t have enough for uber either.

“Your lack of faith in my gentlemanly ways is seriously insulting.” 

Junmyeon took a deep breath, reading himself for a ride home. He wouldn’t mind staying like that a while longer. He smiled, having a good feeling about this. 

* * *

From that day, Junmyeon would see Sehun pretty often. Sometimes it would be through his phone screen, doing the nasty via facetime. Sehun was quite a flirt over the phone and he also liked it when Junmyeon sent him photos of himself, more or less revealing depending on the mood of the conversation. Junmyeon was no stranger to sexting and he guessed that neither was Sehun.

They clicked instantly, so they chatted _a lot_. Sometimes Sehun disappeared, only to reply hours later, but Junmyeon had been there too. Real adults with serious jobs couldn’t be on their phone 24/7, unlike Junmyeon who liked to jolly some of his lectures up with an occasional scroll through his Instagram feed.

Other times it would be in person- sometimes they would go to a restaurant so Sehun could vent about an asshole, who sadly was an important client he couldn’t send to one of his employees, sometimes they would meet at Sehun’s place, where he’d fuck him into the mattress. The only thing they hadn’t done together was going to an official event, but those were actually stressful, so Junmyeon could wait for that.

With the burden of a job he detested lifted off his shoulders, Junmyeon could devote his free time to studying and not struggling to get out of bed and his grades looked better than last year. Jongin said he looked happier, too.

“He’s good for you.” He blurted out of the blue during dinner. The small TV was playing an episode of Knowing Brothers with Xiumin that Jongdae was bothering them to watch, so he could fanboy with them.

“Huh?” Junmyeon looked up from his take-out box full of sushi. That was random. “What do you mean?”

“You like Sehun. And he’s making you happy.” 

Junmyeon blushed, but his instinctive reaction kicked it and he immediately denied Jongin’s words, “He’s my sugar daddy, not my boyfriend. And we’ve only known each other for a month.”

“It doesn’t mean you can’t like him, though. I started liking Kyungsoo from the first moment I saw him.” 

“You think you can act all smug when it took you over six months to notice that Kyungsoo likes you.” Junmyeon pointed his chopsticks at Jongin. Just as Junmyeon predicted, Jongin went into heat soon after Sehun contacted him for the first time and Jongin was set on spending it alone, _again._ However, he forgot to cancel their weekly _Master Chef_ marathon, so when Kyungsoo showed up on their doorstep and took a whiff of Jongin’s intensified scent, he was a goner and confessed his love for the omega. Junmyeon had to evacuate from their flat soon after because a mating pair is a loud one. 

Luckily, Sehun didn’t mind sharing one of his guest rooms with Junmyeon. With his previous sugar daddies, he’d spend more than forty eight hours with them only during their rut or his heat, but it was a really nice week. Sehun was indeed a workaholic, but it only meant that Junmyeon could study in peace and had his Sehun’s ridiculously huge place all to himself. Junmyeon lowkey looked forward to Jongin’s next heat. 

“That’s why I want to save you some time, waiting sucks.” 

***

It was like Junmyeon had spoken too soon, because not even a week later he got a text with a location and a courteous ‘ _care to join me?’_ that he swiftly replied to with a winking selfie and a yes. Fridays were his and Jongin’s self-care days and they already went through most of their beautifying rituals, so he didn’t have to spend much time getting ready. Kyungsoo was there too, with a tiger sheet mask on his face and two pieces of cucumber on his eyes. An occasional snore indicated he dozed off, but it didn’t deter the two omegas from chatting the night away. 

Well, until Junmyeon got the text. Jongin tried to whine, but half an hour later Junmyeon was already in his uber, eager to see where Sehun was taking him this time. The map told him it was a tailor, but Junmyeon couldn’t see that as a good place to do anything remotely sexy.

When he got off the car, he saw that the address was indeed a tailor. They were in an older part of the city, where everything looked old, but not in a sense of being badly maintained, but rather that it’d been there for a really long time. The windows were covered, so he couldn’t see the inside and the sign over the entrance just read _‘The Tailor’_ in fancy, wooden letters. 

Junmyeon was still sure that it was a mistake and felt a little out of place in his tight, black jeans and a leather jacket. However, he cautiously went inside anyway. Curiosity killed the cat. 

The door had a little bell that pinged when Junmyeon opened it. He was welcomed by an empty reception desk in a rather small, quaint room. 

“H-hello?” He called, looking around. The walls were covered in drawings of silhouettes in suits, some of them looking old enough to be from the last century.

“Hello, dear. You must be the gentleman Mr. Sehun is waiting for.” Junmyeon quickly spun around, startled by a male voice. It belonged to a man that could barely reach his chin and it was pretty impressive, considering Junmyeon was rather on the short side of the spectrum. He looked as old as some of those drawings, but his grip was surprisingly firm. “Come, come.” He motioned for Junmyeon to follow him through a curtain Junmyeon didn’t notice before, as it was partially hidden by the desk. 

It led to a short corridor with two doors on each wall, but they went through the one at the end. The man let Junmyeon go first and he released a quiet _‘Wow’_ when he saw a room at least three times bigger than his bedroom. There was a huge mirror on each wall a round platform in the middle, about a meter in diameter. 

When the man closed the door, Junmyeon noticed two chairs in the corned and on one of them there was Sehun, yet again waiting for Junmyeon to notice him. Okay, so he wasn’t being kidnapped.

“So you’ve met Mr. Choi. He’s been my personal tailor for a few years now.” He stood up and give Junmyeon a peck on the cheek. He glanced at Mr. Choi, but he only smiled politely and slightly bowed his head. “And now he’s going to be your tailor as well.” 

“Oh really?”

“One of my duties is to provide you with appropriate clothes and it so happens that I have an event in two weeks that I’d like to attend with you.”

“My first time being your arm candy, can’t wait.” Junmyeon winked and turned to face the tailor. “So what am I wearing?”

“Mr. Sehun and I agreed that a classic black tuxedo will be appropriate for an event hosted by UNICEF, but he also ordered two extra suits of your choosing. I would highly suggest a linen lounge suit and a woolen single-breasted…” Mr. Choi continued talking, leading Junmyeon away from Sehun, to a shelf with material samples. He obediently followed, but looked over his shoulder and mouthed, 

“UNICEF gala?” to which Sehun simply shrugged with a smug smile. The winter ball was a big deal and he remembered one of his previous clients bitching for a whole month that he hadn’t been invited. And now Junmyeon was going to go, who would have thought. Junmyeon certainly wasn’t complaining. 

Neither was he complaining later, after his measurements had been taken and the materials had been chosen, when his flexibility was challenged by Sehun in the back of his black Audi. 

***

The event happened to be on Saint Nicholas’ Day, as this year’s cause was _‘Children in need’_. The two weeks between his tailor appointment and the gala were just enough for Mr. Choi to make his suits. Junmyeon had to visit him one more time for some final touch-ups, but the end result was spectacular. He saved the tuxedo for the event, but with the other two, he did a little fashion show in his living room. Jongdae particularly approved of the navy blue one and booked it for the New Year’s Eve party, hoping to sweep someone off their feet with “his” style. 

His meetings with Sehun became more and more frequent. They became comfortable in each other’s presence, making Junmyeon’s worries about their first public appearance together lessen with each day. Not all of them included talking, but they did talk and Junmyeon even got to meet Sehun’s pun-friend, Chanyeol, and his cute mate. He had a small birthday party a week prior that he was invited to as Sehun’s plus one. The other omega was really talkative and had no sense of personal space, hugging Junmyeon several times like they were old friends. He also got to meet Xiumin, who apparently was Chanyeol’s childhood neighbor that he’d never lost contact with. Jongdae had actually cried when Junmyeon told him about that later. However, when Sehun had fund out that Junmyeon was a fan (it was pretty obvious because he released a high-pitched sqeak that probably even whales could hear), he grumbled something inaudible and didn’t let the omega talk to the singer unless he had his hand on his lower back. Alphas were weird sometimes.

When Sehun’s driver pulled up in front of the Galleria Foret, he followed Sehun on the red carpet with confidence. He held his chin high, posing just like Jongin taught him. A lot of important people liked to “rent” company, but Junmyeon was above being one of those awkward newbies, who would look petrified on the photos. 

Once inside, it was all about trying to remember as many names as possible. Someone would come up to Sehun every so often, but like the gentleman that he was, he made sure to include Junmyeon in every conversation, introducing him as his companion. He didn’t exactly understand much of the business talk, but judging by the envious looks some of Sehun’s conversers would cast his way, he did exceptionally well as his arm candy.

He did sigh with relief, though, when a few hours later Sehun pulled him aside, to seek some privacy in the gardens surrounding the building. 

“That was intense.” Junmyeon sat on a bench, hidden from the party by a neatly trimmed hedge and patted the space beside him. Sehun joined him with a heavy huff. 

“That’s why Chanyeol never attends those things. He always makes sure to have other plans or pulls the ‘ _you’re the CEO_ ’’ card, even though we decided on our positions by literally flipping the coin.”

“Why didn’t you both become CEOs then?” Flipping a coin seemed too random for choosing the head of a company, even a small one, like theirs used to be.

“I’m not sure how interested you are in the business talk…” Sehun raised his brows questionably at Junmyeon, hanging his voice to wait for Junmyeon’s answer. 

“Shoot away. It can’t possibly be worse than what I’ve already heard today.”

Sehun chuckled and straightened his back, before bringing some light onto the coin flip situation. “Well, in early-stage companies having co-CEOs can lead to fights for dominance. With those CEOs being alphas, they are basically inevitable. So we decided that one of us being in charge would put less strain on our friendship than the first option.”

“Oh wow, I would never think about it that way.”

“I studied business for five years to learn tricks like that.” Sehun smiled and put his hand on Junmyeon’s thigh. “I bet you could tell me things about theater that never crossed my mind.” 

“You don’t strike me as someone who thinks about theater very often.” 

“I did read Shakespeare!” 

“Was it in high school?” Junmyeon asked, calling bullshit.

“Yeah, it was.” Sehun admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

“Points for effort.” Junmyeon covered Sehun’s hand that was still placed on his leg and squeezed.

“Listen, I have a favor to ask you.” Sehun’s tone turned more serious, but also more embarrassed. 

“Yeah?” It couldn’t be _that_ bad. 

“Do you have plans for Christmas?” From all things that ran through Junmyeon’s head, he didn’t expect that question to pop up. He’d only been asked to spend Christmas with his client once before and it ended up with Yifan catching feelings. 

“Well… Uh…” Junmyeon’s cheeks started heating up and so did Sehun’s as the realization what his question implied dawned at his face. 

“Oh. No, no, not like that.” He waved his hands dismissively. “It’s just that my rut in coming up around the twenty-third and I was hoping that for some extra compensation you’d be willing to… You know…” Did the alpha, that had spent the last few hours being the center of attention, splutter while talking about sex? Junmyeon tried to stifle his laughter with little success, resulting in a rather unappealing snort. 

“That’s it? I thought you were going to ask me to decorate your Christmas tree. But a rut sounds just fine.” Christmas had never been Junmyeon’s favorite, so having something _pleasant_ to was a welcomed change. Three days of sex instead of a cringy family meeting? Yes. 

Sehun’s shoulders visibly relaxed. “Thank you.” He leaned in for a kiss that Junmyeon eagerly reciprocated. A bell announcing the auction went off, interrupting them before they could go handsy, so Sehun got up and extended his arm for Junmyeon to take. “Come on, let’s buy you something nice.”

After the auction, when the chairs were pulled aside and the ballroom filled with music and dancing pairs, it was Junmyeon’s turn to drag Sehun away. He found a bathroom far enough from the main event, that nobody should interrupt them, pushed Sehun inside and locked the door behind them. 

Sehun’s lips were curved in that sexy, confident half-smile that drove Junmyeon up the wall, so he latched his mouth onto his, determined to ruffle his perfectly styled hair. It didn’t stop there and soon enough Junmyeon had to be very careful to not alarm anyone with his moans as Sehun drove into him, fast and strong thrusts creating delicious friction against his sweet spot. The diamond necklace with a heart-shaped pendant that Sehun had bought for him at the auction swayed around his neck in the rhythm of their connected bodies.

* * *

Almost three months into their arrangement Junmyeon still hadn’t had a good look around Sehun’s place. During his longest stay there, some of the rooms were locked, so he only saw the living room, the kitchen, and the master suite. Maybe it wasn’t ‘only’ that, as it probably took half of the space, but there was still that other half he’d like Sehun to show him. Junmyeon was a little nosy, but he was aware of that and he embraced it. 

There wasn’t enough time for that tour, though. Sehun’s company, as most companies do around Christmas, at least in Junmyeon’s head, became more hectic. Out of nowhere, Junmyeon also had a ton of different projects for uni he had to finish before the winter break.

But now he was in a car sent by Sehun to pick him up, with a driver that even opened the door for him. On the seat beside him was a small bag with all necessities. He only took a toothbrush and a set of clothes for after the rut and his meds. He didn’t take many clothes, because even the best-controlled alphas let go during their ruts, which usually happened two-three times a year, depending on the wolf. It meant getting more possessive and that usually involved an excessive amount of scenting and lots of knotting and neither required Junmyeon’s clothing so why bother. 

He had also read somewhere that a rut passed quicker if there were no condoms used because alphas’ instinct told them they had successfully impregnated their partner, so he’d switched to birth control pills the day after he got to know the date of Sehun’s rut. He didn’t believe it at first, but the three last alphas he’d helped with their ruts that way told him they were one to two days shorter than usual. Junmyeon found it utterly mindblowing how important such a small detail could be. 

Kyungsoo had similar thoughts about the number of clothes needed when an excess of pheromones was involved, back when Jongin’s heat hit. He assumed that Junmyeon would sleep somewhere else, Junmyeon assumed Jongin had told Kyungsoo that he, in fact, wouldn’t, because he had to get his notes and clothes after his sudden evacuation. One embarrassed alpha later, Junmyeon could finally say that he saw Kyungsoo’s ass in all its plush glory. It was perfect, less so the fact that its owner was drinking milk straight from the carton when it happened. 

Junmyeon stifled his laugh at the memory of a red Soo, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, claiming he intended to finish it. Too bad he hadn’t gotten a chance, as he’d spilled everything left inside the carton when he started frantically waving his hands to cover his dick with it. Jongin had chosen that moment to have another wave of heat, so, while looking like the cat from Shrek, Kyungsoo had backed out from the kitchen and left Junmyeon to deal with spilled milk. Being the best roommate ever, he’d done just that. 

All thoughts of his roommate immediately flew out of his head at the sight of Sehun’s building. He knew Sehun had money, he could afford a sugar baby after all, and all the things Junmyeon had already gotten from him said as much. But the building they stopped under astonished him every time he saw it and he didn’t seem to be able to get used to it. Tall and modern, it stood dozens of floors tall and because of Sehun’s apartment number, it was pretty high up there. He never felt the need to own a fancy place, but he really could envision himself living there.

He thanked the driver, who had to be a new employee, since he looked even more impressed than Junmyeon was, leaning over the gearbox to take a better look at the facade. Junmyeon got out of the car and quickly got through the foyer, nodding to the gateman, who at this point had a vague idea who Junmyeon was. He got into the elevator and went all the way up to the dizzying fiftieth floor. 

There were only four apartments there, so finding the right one wasn’t hard, yet he still felt like by the time he finally knocked on Sehun’s door, at least another ten minutes had passed since he had gotten out of the car. Waiting for the door to open, he had enough time to quickly check his reflection in his phone and then he was pulled inside by an eager alpha. He dropped the small bag he’d taken with him in favor of holding onto Sehun not to fell on his face.

“Hi there.” He said between the kisses Sehun peppered his face with. He smelled pretty intense already, well on the way into the full rut mode, so Junmyeon could have probably come here a bit earlier. The milky scent was thick in the air and Junmyeon’s mouth watered. Sehun must have amazing self-control since he was the one in charge of the driver and didn’t send him to pick Junmyeon up before the set time. “What a warm reception.”

“Hi right back.” Sehun pecked him and leaned back, but his lower body was still firmly pressed against Junmyeon’s. “That’s for all those photos you’ve sent me. Teasing an alpha days before his rut isn’t nice, you know.” 

“I think you found the pink set quite nice, actually.” Sehun picked it himself when they were surfing the internet together a few weeks back. They were too tired to do anything else, but it was one of those days when Sehun just needed someone to talk to, so it was okay. The set consisted of a garter belt, stockings, and a corset. It made Junmyeon’s ass look ten times better, but was Very Uncomfortable. The things he was willing to go through for hi- this alpha. 

“Oh gods, please tell me you’re wearing it right now.” Sehun put his hands on Junmyeon’s hips. 

“What if I am?” Junmyeon bit his lip, trying not to smile. Alphas were so easy to please and even easier to wind up. Damn, Junmyeon felt like patting himself on the back. It was a while since he’d accompanied an alpha through their rut, but he felt right in his element.

“I know I promised to show you the rest of my place, but can I show you my bedroom first and continue the tour from there?” 

Sehun smelled on edge, but not quite on the snapping side, so Junmyeon took his sweet time looking around and faking hesitation. There were two corridors leading into two different directions. They were all white, well lit, with an occasional painting here and there. The right one led to another door, behind which was the master suite, the other one showed a bit of the living room. 

“Well…” Junmyeon leaned towards the left corridor. He couldn’t deny his curiosity, the place was _huge_ , all high ceilings and wide passages. But he also couldn’t deny the boner that was pressed against his abdomen, nor the fact that he fingered himself thoroughly before coming here. He shot Sehun a flirty half-smile. “I’ve already seen your bedroom, but I guess you have to refresh my memory.” 

He was rewarded with another kiss. His toes curled when Sehun’s tongue skillfully slid into his mouth and Junmyeon deepened the kiss by climbing onto his tiptoes. Sehun’s hands started wandering though, so he broke the kiss. “Weren’t you going to show me the bedroom?” He leaned closer to whisper, “And you can skip the fingers.” 

“Yes. Bedroom.” Sehun looked around. Junmyeon’s pheromones threw him off balance and now he was free-falling into the rut craze. Junmyeon made sure to glue himself to as much of Sehun’s body he could. Skinship always calmed him down, so why not try it with the alpha. 

Sehun interlaced his fingers with Junmyeon’s and pulled him towards the suite, through two sets of doors and before he could blink, he was thrown on the bed and Sehun hovered over him, caging him under his body. He claimed Junmyeon’s mouth again like he was addicted to kissing Junmyeon, and he felt flattered at that thought. 

He sneaked a hand down Sehun’s body and into his pants to grab his cock. It was thick and long, reaching all the right places, and Junmyeon could wait to have it inside him again. Sehun groaned into the kiss when Junmyeon teased the slit with his finger, then started rutting into his fist. Junmyeon fumbled with his pants with his free hand and patted Sehun’s broad chest when he unbuttoned it. 

“Come on, alpha. Give it to me.” He said when Sehun stopped kissing him and pulled Sehun’s t-shirt upwards, getting it off the alpha with his cooperation. His own clothes were on the floor in a second, once Sehun’s focus was on getting him naked. 

“So pretty for me.” Sehun hissed when the omega presented himself on the bed, slick already dripping down his thighs. Junmyeon looked over his shoulder and shivered at the hunger flaring in Sehun’s eyes, his eyes rimmed with red. Instead of throwing himself on Junmyeon, he slowly walked up the bed, like a predator creeping up to his prey. His insides flipped as another gush of slick dribbled out of his whole. This alpha was going to _devour_ him. 

Sehun’s hand brushed his calf, then thigh and Junmyeon whimpered, because Sehun actually bit his ass. His head fell onto the sheets as the pain mixed with pleasure when Sehun simultaneously slid his finger into his ass. Junmyeon’s cheeks felt hot when he head the squelch that came with it, but he couldn’t help the wetness his body was producing. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so turned on. Thinking was hard in general right now, when Sehun was doing his best to knock the air out of Junmyeon’s lungs.

“You smell so good.” Sehun pulled his finger out and hissed as he grabbed his cock. “So sweet. It's like a flower and I can’t get _enough_.” He pressed the head of his dick against Junmyeon’s entrance and slid in one smooth motion. He knew Junmyeon could take it, actually enjoyed a little roughhousing more often than not.

Junmyeon’s mouth fell open in a soundless moan as Sehun started moving right away. He grabbed Junmyeon’s hips with a firm grip that Junmyeon hoped would leave marks. He loved wearing the marks of a good fuck on his body. 

Sehun cooed when Junmyeon cried out at a particularly well-aimed thrust. Sehun’s knot started swelling and catching on his rim, making the drag of his cock against his walls agonizingly good. “You like it?” He spanked Junmyeon’s ass with no force, so it didn’t hurt, but made his bottom jiggle even more that Sehun’s snapping hips did. “Will you come for Alpha, Junmyeon?” His voice had more and more dominant undertones, implying that his inner alpha was closer to the surface. If he could, Junmyeon would roll onto his back and present his neck.

“Y-yes.” Junmyeon shakily replied, but couldn’t do much other than _take_ what the alpha gave him when Sehun released his hips and leaned forward, pressing Junmyeon into the bed with his weight. It was overwhelming in all the best ways, so he couldn’t help the orgasm that washed over him. Tears fell down his cheeks at the wave of pleasure coursing through his body, but he still rasped, “Knot me. Now. Please.” He was still hard, his omega was responding to Sehun’s pheromones, so clenched around Sehun’s length to get what he wanted and Sehun needed. He swooned when Sehun hissed, increasing his pace. 

Junmyeon couldn’t stop the moans and whimpers falling from his parted lips when Sehun was ramming him into his silk sheets with a bruising force.

“Sehun!” Junmyeon mewled when after one thrust the knot stayed inside. Sehun sank his teeth into Junmyeon’s back, not enough to leave a permanent mark, but it had Junmyeon coming for the second time, the rhythmic pumping of blood in his ears the only thing he could hear. He felt small, safe, and satisfied, his inner wolf howling with pleasure at being knotted. Come flooded his insides and Junmyeon sighed at being filled like that after a long time. Sehun’s hips stilled, pressed against the swell of Junmyeon’s ass and stayed there, pumping his release deep into the omega’s body. 

When Sehun stopped shuddering through his orgasm, he slumped against Junmyeon’s back, licking at the dent his teeth made. He carefully manhandled Junmyeon, so they’d both lie on their side and held Junmyeon close, embracing him with his arm. With the little energy Junmyeon had left, he reached for the comforter they’d kicked to the side and covered them, deciding that a short nap was a good idea while waiting for Sehu’s knot to decrease.

***

Waking up the next morning was a bit rough. During the night, he’d gotten Sehun off four more times, switching between his thighs and hands after the second round to give his ass a break. He reeked of strawberries despite convincing Sehun to take a shower with him around 3 am and he was sure he’d smell like that for at least a week. Rut pheromones stuck to you like a bitch.

Junmyeon groaned and stretch his limbs while yawning loudly. He wiggled from beneath Sehun’s hand sprawled across his stomach. They were in the guest room next to the bedroom because they were too occupied to change the sheets, but the bed just wasn’t in the right state to sleep in it. 

He waddled to the nightstand and took a water bottle and a granola bar out. Sehun stuffed every nightstand in the house with water and high-calorie snacks, knowing that he’d be too out of it for the first twelve to sixteen hours to think about food himself. Junmyeon was impressed by the alpha’s mindfulness. 

He sat in an armchair in the corner of the room, but before he finished his snack, Sehun was already moving on the bed, moving his hand around and raising his head to find Junmyeon when he couldn’t find him. 

“Merry Christmas.” Junmyeon sing-songed and waved his hand, but Sehun only grunted and patted the empty space next to him. Junmyeon rolled his eyes, got up and grabbed another bar, before jumping onto the bed and lying on top of Sehun. 

“How are you?” He rasped, caressing Junmyeon’s naked back. 

“Not bad, actually.” Junmyeon pecked Sehun’s swollen lips while unwrapping the candy. “You’re doing well, Alpha.” 

Sehun sighed contently and closed his eyes, but Junmyeon pinched his nipple. “No sleep until you eat. I can’t have you collapsing on me.” 

“So bossy.”

“I’m just getting even.” He fed Sehun by breaking off small pieces of food and putting it in Sehun’s waiting mouth. “For fucking me against the window.” 

“The bed was dirty.”

“The glass was cold.” 

“But I was hot.” Sehun grinned like a mischievous teenager, so Junmyeon let it go. 

“Yeah, you were.” 

When Sehun chewed the last bite, he flipped Junmyeon around and latched himself onto his neck. “I’m not sleepy anymore.” His cock was filling in already, and that combined with a fresh wave of Sehun’s arousal had Junmyeon starting getting wet at the sight. 

“Me neither.”

***

Sehun’s rut ended on the morning of the second day of Christmas. They soaked in a hot tub on Sehun’s glass-paneled patio. Junmyeon didn’t like the empty feeling that three days of constant fucking left behind, so he dick-warmed Sehun while the bubbles relaxed his worn-out muscles. After that, they spent the rest of the day spent cuddled in the last bed with clean sheets, the smallest guest room right next to the living room, and watching _Fast and furious._ Apparently, it was Sehun’s guilty pleasure and Junmyeon was too tired to protest, especially when Sehun ordered an enormous amount of his favorite take out and even crawled out of bed to deal with the delivery guy. 

Mated or not, if a pair spent a rut together, the alpha would be reluctant to separate from the other person, and the New Year’s Eve was nearing too. One word led to another and somehow Junmyeon’s stay extended till then and only when the end of his winter break loomed over him, did he find the strength to leave Sehun’s apartment, but he did that with a heavy heart, trying his best to make himself believe that it was the post-rut attachment talking and not his own feelings. It wasn’t working very well.

* * *

It wasn’t Junmyeon’s day. It just wasn’t. He had overslept for his first class of the day and hadn’t had time for breakfast, yet still had to sit through the lecture with a rising feeling of nausea. It became unbearable and as soon as the teacher stopped speaking, Junmyeon was the first one to leave the room. He’d get that from time to time when he was hungry, the upset stomach, so he wasn’t _that_ worried and after an emergency visit in the toilet, he still went to the cafeteria to eat some lunch. 

On his way there, he thought about his Christmas with Sehun. It violated so many rules they had set for their arrangement, but somehow Junmyeon couldn’t bring himself to regret it. Especially the sex.. Valentine’s Day was coming up and he secretly wished that Sehun would invite him for a re-do. Treating your sugar baby to a dinner that accidentally happened to be on Valentine’s Day shouldn’t be a big deal, right?

He entered the cafeteria with a smile, which got even bigger when he saw Jongdae sitting by their favorite table with a cup of coffee and an open laptop. The deadline for the first chapter of his thesis was coming up and on some days Junmyeon was worried that Jongdae had more cups of coffee than hours of sleep. They waved to each other, then Junmyeon mouthed ‘food’ and went to wait in the queue to join his friend by the table after a bit. 

“Hi, Dae. You alive?” He asked and started munching on his chicken wrap. It tasted kind of funny, but it was probably the new sauce, Junmyeon wasn’t completely sold on it yet.

“Barely.” He leaned his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder. “I’m tired, sad and lonely since you and Jongin have your worse halves. I kinda want mine too.” 

“Dae…” Junmyeon put his wrap away and patted Jongdae’s thigh. 

“Did you know that I missed the premiere of _Isn’t it romantic_ because Jongin promised to come with me and then bailed, because ‘Soo needed someone to try his new recipe’? Knowing them the recipe was, like, Jongin’s stomach and whipped cream.”

“I can go with you if you want.” 

“Too late, I went alone the day after. There were only couples there, I felt like the biggest loser ever.” Junmyeon could feel Jongdae’s pout almost as clearly as the sudden stirring in his stomach. _Please, go away,_ he thought, willing his digestive system to calm down asap.

“You’re going to write an amazing thesis and find a man at least as cool as Xiumin, because you’re Jongdae and there’s nothing you can’t do, babe.” 

Jongdae sighed, “You’re a sap.” He said, but once he straightened up, there was a faint smile on his face that wasn’t there before. Junmyeon smiled as well, but then abandoned his things with Jongdae to make a run for the nearest toilet, earning a few looks from other students he’d pushed aside.

Jongdae found him in the omega’s bathroom right outside of the cafeteria, throwing the contents of his stomach into the toilet. 

“Oh my god, Jun. Are you ok? Should I call Jogin?” Jongdae leaned over Junmyeon and rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. It would work better if Jongdae was able to release pheromones, but as a beta he couldn’t only rely on trying to comfort Junmyeon some other way.

“No, no. I’m okay. My stomach’s been acting up all morning.” 

“That doesn’t sound okay at all…” He passed Junmyeon the paper with a frown and eyes full of worry. 

“It happens sometimes. Never for so long, but maybe it’s because of the stress.” He got up from his knees and went to the sink to wash his hands. Jongdae should worry about himself more and not waste his time on Junmyeon who was _fine._ “My heat is late too, probably for the same reason. I hate when it falls on the exams season, it makes me feel all… jittery.” Junmyeon turned off the tap and shook the water off his hands because the paper towel dispenser was empty again. 

He turned around with the intention to change the topic, but Jongdae was still standing by the stall, pale as if he was a ghost or had just seen one. 

“Junmyeon, do the math.” His voice was weak, eyes twitching and Junmyeon was sure that sleep deprivation finally made him snap.

“Dae, what math? Let’s go back…” He reached for his bag that Jongdae's luckily brought with him.

“You feel sick for no reason. Your heat is late. You’ve spent Sehun’s rut with him on Christmas.”

No. No no no no. _That_ was impossible. But then the heat… And Christmas was five weeks ago, so having morning sickness wasn’t too far-fetched. But he’d been taking his pills every day, so how? Oh gods. OH GODS.

“Jongdae, I can’t remember taking my pill on Boxing Day. I just- I just can’t. We were drinking and then.. I think I forgot.” Junmyeon’s knees gave out and he crouched on the floor. It was like someone clicked a button that caused a complete one-eighty. Now Junmyeon was the one shaking, while Jongdae tried to be the rational one. 

“Okay. Everybody calm down.” He was pacing around the room when someone opened the door. A quick “Out.” from Jongdae and they were gone. Junmyeon would be thankful if he didn’t have a tunnel vision on every version his telling Sehun about… this… would go. He felt another wave of nausea, so he didn’t exactly hear what Jongdae was saying, other than ‘home’, ‘pharmacy’ and ‘test’. 

As it turned out, Jongdae took him to the pharmacy, where Junmyeon waited by the door, trying to avoid the judging stare of the pharmacist. She could probably feel that Jongdae was a beta, so the guess that the scared guy in the corner was the one who actually needed the pregnancy test would be correct. It didn’t help him deal with the whirlwind of emotions he wasn’t ready to unpack before coming home. He kept telling himself ‘ _stop jumping to conclusions’_ but then continued to dive into them headfirst. 

He was so deep in thought, he didn’t realize they were already at Jongdae’s. Everything was happening too fast and Junmyeon was terrified. He’d never had a pregnancy scare before and he was so lost.

“I’ll come in as soon as you stop peeing.” That’s how he found himself being pushed into Jongdae’s bathroom with a heavy heart and a box of tests in hand. Oh boy. Better to get it over with quickly. He ripped the box opened with shaking hands and cursed when five white sticks went flying across the room. Immediately, he heard Jongdae knocking on the door. 

“Everything’s all right?” Junmyeon was glad they went to Jongdae’s, because dealing with two overbearing mother-hens. The force of Jongin and Jongdae combined could be too much.

“Yeah, go away! My bladder’s shy.” Junmyeon shouted back, swiping across the floor on all fours to find as many tests as possible. He found three. Good enough. After it was done, he laid them in the tub, washed his hands and came out, to a hot coffee and a plate of cheesecake waiting for him in the living room. He sat next to Jongdae on the sofa, curled up by Jongdae’s side and let the tears flow quietly.

***

“It’s positive…” Jongdae was really trying not to sound like someone had died, but it only made his voice seem strained. Junmyeon appreciated the effort, but at the same time wanted to scream.

“How many?”

“Three out of three.” 

“Fuck.” They were sitting in the bathroom, Jongdae on the edge of the tub, in charge of looking at the results, while Junmyeon was in charge of not passing out from stress. Junmyeon closed his eyes and banged his head against the wall. “Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.” 

“What… what are you going to do?” That was one tough question. As an omega, the thought of getting rid of his baby was repulsing by nature. Oh fuck, a baby. A real baby with Sehun’s pretty eyes and perfect brows. But was he able to raise it alone? Was Sehun capable of forcing him to do… something? Would he want it? What if he wasn’t pregnant after all? Junmyeon’s eyes started watering at the thought of not being pregnant after all, then because of this thought. 

Jongdae saw all those feeling unravel on Junmyeon’s face quietly waited for the omega to get a grip on his breakdown.

“I want to go to the doctor. Those tests aren’t always one hundred percent accurate. Can you go with me?” 

“Of course!” Jongdae reached Junmyeon and squeezed his hand. “When?”

“Now?” 

***

After a quick google search and even quicker phone call, Junmyeon had a visit at a private clinic that boasted on the website about their privacy policies and call Junmyeon paranoid, but the thought of having a baby with someone kind of important made him want to go that extra mile. It wasn't cheap but thanks to Sehun he could afford that.

They entered the clinic hand in hand and shared a look confirming that they both felt equally out of place. The place was new, high end, all marble and expensive furniture. Junmyeon felt like a robot when he came up to the receptionist and it was Jongdae who had to explain why they were here because Junmyeon couldn’t utter a word out of nerves. 

Once they sat outside the office, Junmyeon could breathe again and used that bit of sanity to feel like he was controlling the situation in the slightest way.

“I can go there alone, it might be nothing. You just wa… B-Baekhyun?”

“Oh fuck.”

And there went his control.

***

Baekhyun and Junmyeon agreed to meet in a cafe across the street from the clinic after Junmyeon was done with his new gynecologist. He was going to be a regular from now on since dr Zhang confirmed his pregnancy. Sixth week. He was carrying a sweet pea. At least the doctor was nice and talked him through some options a young, unmated omega might have. It helped him figure some things out and he had a clear vision of what he wanted to do. Step one, tell Sehun. Step two, survive the pregnancy. Step three, keep the baby. Step four, dump anyone who would try to stop him from fulfilling any on the previous steps. He’d already told Jongdae about it, who wasn’t surprised and said, “You already baby Jongin, that kid’s going to be just fine.” And that was it. He was on board and ready to help. He already proclaimed himself the godfather, too.

When they entered the cafe, they spotted Baekhyun immediately. He was sitting in the corner, waving frantically at them. 

“Hi, Baekhyun. This is Jongdae, my friend from university.” Junmyeon and Jongdae sat down next to each other, on the opposite side of the table from the other omega. 

Baekhyun nodded and smiled, looking slightly tired, but without any preamble moved to the reason why they were here.

“Are you pregnant?” Baekhyun asked, hands clenched around the half-finished cup of coffee. Junmyeon counted for a bit more pleasantries, but oh well, when he woke up he wasn’t pregnant and now he was six weeks along. It just wasn’t his goddamn day.

“We could ask _you_ the same.” Jongdae cut in before Junmyeon could open his mouth. His tone was snappy, but his face was the embodiment of peace. The past six hours showed how much he could depend on hi defensive, little beta. Junmyeon owned his friend a big, fat portion of grilled beef.

“It’s alright, Dae. I’m good.” He squeezed Jongdae’s hand under the table and didn’t let go. The touch brought him the comfort he needed. He’d rather it was Sehun’s hand, but his view on the future wasn’t optimistic enough to expect that any time soon. 

“I am. We were waiting until the third month to tell everyone.” Baekhyun started glowing when he said that. His shoulders didn’t look as slumped as just seconds before. He mentioned he wasn’t good at keeping secrets, so having finally told someone must have felt amazing. Junmyeon felt a pang of envy that he looked so happy talking about his baby, while Junmyeon still wasn’t sure whether he was dreaming or not. “So… Are you?”

“Yes. A little over a month.” Junmyeon looked Baekhyun in the eyes. Shit happens and Junmyeon wasn’t going to apologize for that. Maybe to Sehun, but only if he didn’t act like a dick. Junmyeon was pretty steamed-up and hoped he would stay that way. It was a much better feeling compared to crying on your friend’s bathroom floor. “And congratulations.”

“Listen. I am really sorry for what I’m about to ask, so please, try to keep your friend from assaulting a pregnant omega, okay?” Junmyeon looked at Jongdae, who nodded his head, but his jaw was clenched. So kept the hold on his hand a tiny bit tighter, just in case. 

“It wasn’t planned, right?”

“Uh… No? Why would you ask?” He risked a look at Jongdae, who had a yellow hue to his eyes. Now he was mad mad. Junmyeon shook his head. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought the hot-headed friend into this mess. “Why would you ask?”

“Because I know Sehun and I know that he doesn’t want kids.” Junmyeon’s stomach flipped. Fucking fantastic. “So you need to think of some backup plans because I honestly don’t know how your talk with him is going to go.”

* * *

Junmyeon was nodding off in his nest that he quickly pulled together on his bed when his phone buzzed again. He’d only left his safe space to go to the classes he really couldn’t afford missing, and to the bathroom. Morning sickness was a bitch. Jongin took over Jongdae’s position and pampered Junmyeon like he was a baby himself. He was angry at them at the beginning, for not bringing him to the doctor, but understood that Junmyeon didn’t need a happily mated omega reminding him in what order things should progress. Unmated omega parents were still frowned upon, but he did his best not to think about that. For now, at least.

He sighed and reached for the phone, not surprised when he saw another text from Sehun. He’d been ghosting him for over a week now. First, he was “busy”, then “sick”, now he’s back to being busy because he “had to catch up after the cold”. At first, Sehun had sent him a text every day or two asking if he was better, then he had started calling and even came by once, but couldn’t get past the combined wall of his little pack of three. Junmyeon wasn’t ready to be a parent, but he accepted it, whereas the thought of being a _single_ parent still wasn’t comprehensible for his hormone-driven mind.

_‘I know your schedule is packed right now, but maybe you could squeeze in a quick Valentine's dinner with me?’_

Fuck. Shit. Was it fourteenth already? No way. He checked his calendar and there it was. A small fourteen, highlighted to mock him even more. His groan alerted Jongin, who barged into the room seconds later.

“Is everything alright? Is it your stomach?” 

“It’s Sehun.” Junmyeon peeked from under the covers. 

“Oh.”

“He’d like to meet up, because it’s, you know, Valentine’s Day.”

“ _Oh._ ” Jongin’s furrowed brows straightened, but he got somewhat pale.

“I think it’s time to tell the baby daddy.”

***

Junmyeon’s never been keen on dating, He had had a couple of boyfriends in high school, but didn’t appreciate how possessive young alphas were. “You can't wear that!”, “You can't be friends with her, she's not an omega!”. He always wished he was a beta guy. However, he couldn't deny he liked cuddling and being knotted too much to drop the clownery that was dating an alpha his age. 

Around the time of his graduation, the relationship with his parents came to the point where Junmyeon would talk to them only when he needed money. He knew his omega status played a role in this. Having alpha parents had definitely put some expectations on him that he simply could not meet due to his physical limitations. Like being the captain of the school's sports team, when Junmyeon had the coordination, but definitely not the strength to overpower an alpha player who would most definitely a head taller than him and twice his weight. But then he discovered sugar daddies.

Older guys meant less insecure men, more money and the prospect of actually being able to satisfy someone's expectations. In the span of two years, he managed to graduate, move out and go to college on the other side of the country, all by himself. 

And now the thing that set him free had also made him a parent. How was he supposed to take care of a baby alone if his parents failed to do it together? _No, you can't think I like that_ , Junmyeon reprimanded himself. He had Jongdae, Kyungsoo and Jongin. Surprisingly, he also had Baekhyun. 

Once the shock of Junmyeon’s pregnancy wore off, the other omega declared them the “preggo buddies” and booked them a spa day, making Junmyeon also swear not to buy a stroller without him. Baekhyun wasn’t as old as Junmyeon had thought and they didn’t have any problem to come up with topics for conversation, usually revolving around pregnancy hacks.

He couldn't bring himself to regret his decision to keep the baby as he knocked on the door of Sehun’s place. He came up with a plan. And depending on what Sehun would say, he also had a plan b. And c. And an outline of plans d and e, too.

He didn't wait long before he heard a set of fast footsteps and the door opened. There he was. The fucker that got him pregnant during the best rut he’d ever participated in. 

“Hi, there.” Junmyeon froze when Sehun hugged him as soon as he saw the omega. He held him close to his chest with one hand and shut the door with the other. Junmyeon breathed the alpha in and felt his muscles instinctively relaxing. He'd never thought of any alpha as ‘his’, but his body had chosen and now his mind did too. It might have done that during Christmas already, but Junmyeon was good at pretending. So he'd spent the last month denying he was head over heels for an alpha he’d known for not only half a year. Well, now he was carrying his baby, so he couldn't exactly keep it up. Too bad Sehun was going to break his heart in just a few moments.

Junmyeon didn't realize he was crying until Sehun gently pried him off of his shirt and wiped the moisture off his cheeks. 

“Hey, hey, hey. It's okay.” 

“It's not.” Junmyeon choked out, shaking his head. 

“You can tell me if something's wrong. You know that, right? If it's something about us… If you ghosted me, because you're trying to break it off, I won't- I won't cause you any problems.”

Junmyeon laughed, but it sounded empty to his own ears. “You're going to be the one breaking it off soon enough.” The irony of it all. “Sit down, please.” 

Sehun eyed Junmyeon cautiously, but obediently sat in on the sofa. Junmyeon did too, but on the opposite end, squirmed a bit and decided that he felt more confident while standing.

“I’m pregnant.” Junmyeon blurted and stopped blinking, feeling an unhealthy urge to witness the exact moment his life ultimately would go to shit. 

Sehun’s eyes widened. He opened his mouth, then closed only to open them again. His hand rubbed his face, like he was trying to wake himself up, then found its way into Sehuns has and tugged once. Junmyeon could relate.

He omega crossed his arms on his chest when Sehun stood up, but the alpha only came up up the bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He chugged it down, poured another, looked at it, as if considering drinking it immediately too, but just shook his head and sat down again. 

“How far along are you?” 

“Around eight weeks.”

“So Christmas.” 

“Yeah… I swear I was careful, I just-” Junmyeon started explaining himself, finding Sehun's calm expression more unsettling than the argument he’d predicted. But Sehun shushed him, not letting him finish.

“Are you go I to keep it?” 

Junmyeon took a deep breath, “Yes,”

“Very well.” Sehun stood up again, leaving the empty glass on the sofa. “Move in with me.”

“What?” The time for Junmyeon stopped. He mulled over the question, but no matter which way he looked at it, it didn’t morph into the rejection he anticipated. Junmyeon’s legs started shaking, but Sehun caught him and helped him sit down, then kneeled between his knees. It almost looked like he was proposing and the thought made the flow of tears run free again. “You're not mad? S-cared?” Great, now he was crying and had a hiccup. He felt like a mess and was sure he looked like one too. “Why would you propose something like that? I thought-”

"You thought wrong. You're carrying my baby and there's no way I'm letting you go through it alone. Let me take care of you.” Junmyeon must be going crazy because he could swear Sehun was fighting a smile,. Maybe it was a nervous grimace that he was holding back for Junmyeon’s sake? Junmyeon was like a fish out of water, moving his lips, but no sound would come out.

“Please.” Sehun asked again, taking Junmyeon’s hands in his and rubbing them reassuringly.

“But my uni… I want to finish the semester. And your place is so far…”

“I'll get you a driver. A car. You’ll pick one of mine, I have plenty.” Junmyeon was impressed that Sehun didn't even miss a beat answering that. The thought of Sehun giving him one of his cars was pretty exciting if he was being honest. But could he?

“This is too much. Besides, I can't leave Jongin alone. He can't afford the rent by himself.” 

“Consider it paid.” 

A part of Junmyeon couldn't believe that. A big one. He must have passed out before reaching Sehun's apartment and those were hallucinations. Alternatively, he was in a hidden camera and Heechul or some other guy he’d seen on tv was going to come out of the corner in a second, shouting “Gotcha!”

“Why are you so calm about it? I've been freaking out for a good week now, trying to figure out what I would do once you tell me to fuck off and now this-” He tried to stifle a sob, but only resulted in an odd gargle coming out of his throat.

“Junmyeon, I’m not an asshole. I'm over thirty and pretty well off. Yes, I didn't plan a baby. But it won't ruin my life. You on the other hand. You're so young. I can't mess up your life. I won't let it happen.” Sehun’s eyes were so sincere that Junmyeon let himself believe for a moment that it was going to be okay. 

“I can agree to do a trial run. ” Junmyeon sniffled, red like a tomato after Sehun's little speech. “But if you change your mind about living together, you'll tell me and I'll go back to my place.”

“Thank you.” Sehun whispered and lifted himself to plant a soft, faint kiss on Junmyeon’s lips, He’d never kissed Junmyeon so tenderly, was it the baby? He'd read an article that alphas would dote on their pregnant mates, but they were no mates. He'd have to add it to the list of crazy things that happened today. 

“Will you be my Valentine?” Sehun hovered over Junmyeon, head tilted, and nosed gently along Junmyeon’s neck, who could only shudder and nod. He was too tired to try any, but he missed Sehun so much, he craved the physical contact and happily welcomed it. Sehun must have thought the same, because he grabbed Junmyeon’s hand and pulled him up, “Come on, you look like you could use a nap. I'll order food and wake you up when it's ready. Sounds good?” 

Junmyeon nodded again and was ready to walk off to the guest room, but Sehun hoisted him up and carried him to his own bed. And then, to Junmyeon’s surprise, he crawled with him under the sheets and spooned him from behind, putting Junmyeon head on his arm. 

Surrounded by Sehun’s smell, feeling the heat radiating from the alpha’s body, he felt safe. His mind was finally at ease and he lost consciousness almost instantly, by snuggling himself deeper into Sehun's embrace that he’d choose over his carefully put together nest anytime. 

***

Junmyeon opened his eyes before Sehun woke him up. He reached behind him, but his hand met sheets that were still warm, but no Sehun. So that was why he woke up. Looking around, he immediately noticed two things- it was already dark outside, so Sehun let him sleep for far longer than it would take to order the food and he could hear Sehun’s voice coming from his bathroom along with the sounds of a shower. 

A fond smile ghosted on Junmyeon’s lips, as he had no idea Sehun was the type to sing in a shower, let alone that he’d hit some pretty decent notes from Xiumin’s latest single. He couldn’t wait to tell Jongdae that despite how he acted on Chanyeol’s birthday party, the beta might not be the only fanboy in Junmyeon’s life.

His good mood faltered a bit when he realized how little they knew about each other and how little time they had left to find out more. After the baby would be born, they’d have to focus on it, not each other. His brooding was interrupted by a little beam of light that caught his eye. 

It was Sehun’s phone, tangled with the comforter and Sehun’s shirt. He ignored the phone and shamelessly reached for the shirt. He looked over the shoulder to ensure that Sehun was still locked in the bathroom, then took a quick a sniff that he’d never admit to anyone he’d taken. A moan, that was more an audible exhale, really (if Junmyeon was to name it) left his lips. He had no idea why suddenly Sehun smelled ten times better than the last time they saw each other. Or maybe, he had _an_ idea. He’d have to ask Baekhyun about that. Call him old-fashioned, but he wasn’t going to trust a word internet said.

The phone lit up again, time after time. Junmyeon could have sworn he only wanted to put it screen down, but then he saw it was a message from Chanyeol. _Don’t look_ , his brain screamed at him, but his eyes already started reading the notification. 

_Chanyeol_

>> _Seriously??_

>> _Holy shit that’s crazy_ 21:23

>> _How is he now?_

>> _Wanna meet up??_ 21:24

Junmyeon felt a pang of disappointment that Sehun had already told someone about the baby, but then chastised himself. Like Junmyeon himself didn’t tell four people already. His hand acted on its own when it clicked the notification. He felt so bad, but he had to _know_ what Sehun wrote earlier. 

His messages where from two hours ago, so Junmyeon guessed he’d been asleep for that long. Junmyeon skimmed through Sehun’s words. His vision got blurry as the tears welled in his eyes. 

<< _He really is pregnant._

<< _I don’t know what to do._

<< _I wanted to be with him for real, but not like that._ 19:01

<< _He’s keeping it._

<< _I’m so happy and I don’t even know if I can show it._ 19:02

The phone fell out of his hands, but he was too busy screaming silently into the pillow to care about that. It wasn’t exactly a love confession, but he didn’t expect anything nice today, let alone an offer to move in. He felt like his heart was trying to jump out of his chest with how hard it was beating, but he was just so overwhelmed and _happy._

The shower stall opened, and Junmyeon probably looked like that meerkat from the Lion King when he shot up to lock Sehun’s phone and put it back with a whispered _‘Sorry.’_ He’d make his snooping up to Sehun, but with those revelations, he felt less regret that he should have.

He lied back down just in time with the click of the bathroom’s lock. Sehun came out humming a different tune, this time unknown to Junmyeon. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to look as natural as possible when he pretended to stretch as if he’d just woken up from his nap. The room was illuminated only by the light coming from the bathroom. He looked at Sehun hoping he couldn’t see how red his face was and saw that he’d already been looking at him, probably debating whether to wake him up or not. 

“Oh, you’re up already? Have you slept well?” Sehun’s face relaxed when he approached the bed and leaned down for a peck. Junmyeon flushed, but went along. How… domestic. Everything made sense after those texts. 

“Yeah, but someone said they'd wake me up for food, and yet here I am.” Junmyeon pouted and threw his hands over Sehun’s neck. 

“I didn’t want to wake you up, you looked like you needed some rest.” 

“But now I’m hungry. And we have to talk about the move.”

“Okay, let’s go. I cooked dinner, so I’ll heat it up.” Sehun sighed and picked Junmyeon up, bridal style. Junmyeon just squeaked and tightened his grip, but the attention was very welcomed.

“I didn’t know you can cook.”

“Oh, Junmyeon. I’m full of surprises.” 

_What a big, strong alpha,_ Junmyeon thought, then felt his cheeks tingle. For the first time, he didn’t feel guilty when he thought, _My alpha._

* * *

Moving in with Sehun proved Junmyeon’s words right. There was _a lot_ they didn’t know about each other. 

First and foremost, they both were used to being single, but at least Junmyeon had always had a roommate. In high school it was his sister, then some random beta and after her finally Jongin. Sehun wasn’t used to sharing his personal space. There's a difference between “This is where I keep my towels” and “You can put your towels here.” or at least there was a difference in Junmyeon’s hormonal mind.

Junmyeon didn’t move in straight away, though. The semester was coming to an end, so he had to focus on his exams. Junmyeon would stay with Sehun on the weekends only and then go back to his dorm, but Sehun did get Junmyeon a driver and allowed him to pick a shiny silver Bentley with little to none nervous twitching of his facial muscles. 

However, staying apart was harder and harder with each passing week and one day, the weekend ended but Junmyeon didn’t leave. That was when he found out that Weekend Sehun wasn’t Business Sehun. Weekend Sehun was sweet and doting and all about showing his boyfriend side (as long as no towels were involved) that couldn’t shine through as much before. 

Business Sehun had a tight schedule. In the morning, half past five sharp, Sehun would wake up after only one alarm, which made Junmyeon question if he was even human, as the omega himself needed at least three to feel the beginnings of consciousness coming back to him.

The next step was breakfast. The third month into Junmyeon’s pregnancy, Sehun discovered that Junmyeon didn't eat breakfast. 

“What do you mean you don't like them?” 

“My brain’s still too sleepy to crave food before eleven.”

Sehun’s eyebrows shot up and he nearly dropped the mug he was holding. Cue next morning when Sehun woke Junmyeon up after his exercises to make sure he would eat ‘a little something’. Junmyeon dragged his feet to the kitchen to see a plate with a shitton of scrambled eggs and an equally terrifying amount of toasts right next to it. Sehun was already digging into his own portion. 

“What the hell is that?” His voice wasn’t exactly a cream, but it wasn't calm either. He held to the door frame while he took the sight of unbothered Sehun as he finishing his food in.

“Your breakfast.” He said, matter-of-factly. Motherfucker.

“I told you I don't eat breakfast.”

“My baby eats breakfast.” Junmyeon would have felt flatter if Sehun didn't look at the subtle, but very much visible well of his stomach while saying that. Junmyeon had 6 more months of being the baby, goddamit.

“Forst of all, this is _our_ baby. And it doesn't eat breakfast, its the size of a cherry.” Sehun stood up, took Junmyeon’s ridiculous plate in one hand, fork in the other, and came up to the omega who was still clutching to the frame. 

“ _Our_ baby is going to start eating breakfasts then. Effect immediately.” He raised the fork full of eggs and dangled it in front of Junmyeon’s face. “Say _aaah.”_ Junmyeon just fixed him a death glare that only a caffeine-deprived student can produce, so he added, “Come on, I can't go to work worrying whether my other baby collapses during your classes or not. I wish you stopped going there at all, so. Compromise?” 

“You wish I wha-” Before he could finish the sentence, his mouth was full of food, effectively cutting him off. 

“There you go.” Sehun purred, as Junmyeon was angrily chewing. He put the dishes into a dishwasher and slowly came closer to Junmyeon, hands raised in surrender. Junmyeon crossed his arms on his chest but said nothing, so Sehun wrapped his arms around him in a loose embrace and kissed his forehead. “I was just joking. But be careful and eat some lunch. I’ll ask Jongin if you did.”

Jongin and Sehun, despite the age gap of thirteen years, formed a weird alliance with the only purpose of taking care of Junmyeon. He was pregnant, not sick, for fuck’s sake. 

***

“... and then he fed me that stupid egg.” Junmyeon huffed and finished the story from the previous morning. 

“Tell me about it.” Baekhyun shook his head from the chair next to him. He took Junmyeon to a beautician to try their stretch mark treatment. When they got there, they decided to have their nails done too and currently they had two masseurs take care of their swollen feet. “Last week I lifted my laptop and Chanyeol yelled at me for being careless. It’s not like I was weightlifting.”

“Are alphas supposed to be that excited about all of that?”

“My doc told me that Omega’s sex drive basically disappears during the thirst trimester. The alphas are frustrated, so they get off on controlling their mate. It lasts till the second trimester because you’re going to be wet 24/7 by then. I heard it’s crazy for some people.” Baekhyun happily munched on some carrot sticks they were given while Junmyeon gaped at him, scandalized.

“Arent you in your second trimester right now?”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t unbearable with me.” Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders. “Just like, a week. Now it’s the same as before the pregnancy.”

“I thought he acted all snappy and dominating because he didn’t like living with me..” 

“Oh please, he _loves_ it.” Baekhyun laughed, leaning back and relaxing into his chair again. 

“How would you know?” Junmyeon perked up. 

“You should hear the way he’s talking about you. It’s a miracle he didn’t ask you to mate him officially yet.”

Junmyeon had been thinking about it too. They never really said they loved each other, but his feelings were clear to him. He’d never anticipated finding an alpha he’d care so much about, let alone moving in with him and carrying his baby. His neck, bare of the mark Baekhyun’s had, throbbed with need. 

***

Sehun didn't think of himself as the master of relationships but he wasn't the worst. Or at least he’d thought so before Chanyeol threw him off with one simple question. 

“When are you going to mate with Jun?” Sehun looked up from the paper he was going through to sent Chanyeol a lost look. He was sitting on the opposite side of the table in one of the smaller conference rooms. If they worked together, they usually did it here.

“Since when do you call him ‘Jun’?” 

“Since he became friends with my pregnant mate, now when are you going to mate with your pregnant omega? You heard how unmated omegas get during pregnancy. Irritated. Moody.” 

“Mate?”

“Mate. Mating. You have sex. You bite. Ya mated.” Sehun rolled his eyes but started thinking about it. He'd never asked Junmyeon to mate, because simply _assumed_ they would, like, just do it one day. Pairs usually did it without much planning. They would have a talk around the time an omegas heat was coming up, but it was usually confirmation that yes, it was something both parties wanted to do. A heat was preferred because the bite took less of a toll on a mind that's already been exhausted otherwise. 

But then it hit him. Junmyeon wasn't going to go into heat at least till the end of his pregnancy, and not immediately after giving birth either. Sehun wasn’t sure how long it was, but he was sure in meant no heat till the end of the year and it wasn’t even May yet.

“I'm an idiot.” On his birthday, Junmyeon woke him up with a smile and they ate breakfast together in the bed. They made out for a while, lazily enjoying the Saturday morning. Later Sehun had to meet up with his team, but came home after a few hours to see a table set for two. The food was almost as amazing as the sensual lovemaking that followed after. They did it a lot recently. Nothing crazy, but having his omega beg for his knot several times a week wasn’t something he’d complain about. His sweet omega rode him into oblivion, giving him an unlimited view on his slowly filling curves and access to kneed his supple thighs to his heart’s content. The evening was magical, yet he could feel Junmyeon’s scent turn sad right before they went to sleep. Now he knew why. He thought Sehun would ask him for a bite.

“I don’t know what you’ve just realized, but judging on the look on your face, you’ve messed up big time, bro.” Chanyeol smiled sympathetically. 

“I have three weeks to think of the most romantic way to mate with Junmyeon. Help.” 

* * *

On the day of his birthday, Junmyeon woke up alone and Sehun’s part of the bed was already cold. He sighed with disappointment, but got out of bed and started getting ready for his classes. It was Friday and he considered staying at Jongin and Kyungsoo’s place for the weekend. Sehun was acting weird for over a week now. Junmyeon turned twenty one and couldn’t even get a drink to celebrate. He didn’t have the patience to deal with the alpha’s bullshit after he didn’t even mention mating during his birthday. 

Junmyeon started to feel the itch under his skin that his doctor warned him about if he didn’t mate before the third trimester. And he was going to enter the third semester in two weeks. Junmyeon wondered at this point if Sehun didn’t want to mate or was clueless how badly Junmyeon needed it. At least when he checked his phone, there were already a couple of messages from his friends. A faint smile ghosted on his lips until he saw that there was nothing from one, particularly dumb alpha.

***

“So can I? Only till Saturday.” Junmyeon asked Jongin when they met up after their classes. Jongdae was there too, hanging onto Junmyeon’s arm. 

“Of course, babe.” 

“You might want to reconsider.” Jongdae said right after Jongin agreed. He pointed at the parking lot through a window.

“No way…” Junmyeon gasped. Sehun was casually propped up against his convertible mini cooper. It wasn’t his most impressive car but it was Junmyeon’s favorite. He was wearing casual clothes, again, Junmyeon’s favorite set and there was a bouquet of pink roses. 

“Go get your man.” Jongdae pushed him towards the exit.” Junmyeon stumbled but quickly paced towards Sehun, who was looking at his watch.

“What are you doing here?” He asked cautiously, still mad that it was already 3 o’clock and he hadn’t heard from Sehun till now.

“Happy birthday.” Sehun kissed Junmyeon on his cheek and gave him the flowers. 

“You might want to try harder than that.” He muttered, but accepted the bouquet, trying not to smile. 

“I’d like to give you one more thing, but only if you want it.” Junmyeon looked up and saw, probably for the first time ever, that Sehun was actually blushing.

“Yes?” 

“It was brought to my attention that I’m an idiot, so I’d like to ask you for two things. The first one is forgiveness, another… Would you like to be my mate?” He finished and looked at Junmyeon with big eyes, looking at least five years younger than he really was. It was like something snapped in Junmyeon and he started crying. He covered his face with his hands, dropping the flowers unintentionally, while Sehun hugged him and kissed the crown of his head. Patiently waiting for Junmyeon to calm down. 

Junmyeon wasn’t crying because he was sad, no. He was so relieved he couldn’t control his emotions. He nodded his head frantically, wetting Sehun’s T-shirt. “Yes, you idiot.”

Sehun slowly peeled Junmyeon off of him and opened the door, inviting Junmyeon inside. “Come on then, our plane is waiting.”

“A plane?”

***

Junmyeon thought that ‘private jet’ would be more accurate than a plane to name what he was currently on. They went there straight from his uni, because Sehun had already packed clothes for both of them. They boarded quickly and two hours later Junmyeon realized when they were once they hit the ground again. 

“You took me to an island five hundred kilometers from home just to have sex with me?” He asked in disbelief.

“Feeling enamored yet?” 

He turned to Sehun and grabbed his chin to place a kiss on his lips. “I love you.”

The alpha smiled from ear to ear and put his arms loosely around Junmyeon’s middle. He leaned his forehead on Junmyeon’s. “I love you too.” 

They stayed like this for a minute or two, just breathing each other in, before the captain shooed them away. Sehun thanked him for the flight and pulled Junmyeon towards a car that was already waiting for them on the apron, their hands intertwined.

***

They reached their destination not long after that. It was a small, but elegant little beach house that Sehun said he’d bought with Chanyeol back when their company had taken off. It had two bedrooms and a living room combined with the kitchen, but the view was what had Junmyeon gasping in awe. 

The whole wall in the living room was like a huge window with the entrance to the patio in the middle. It had stairs leading straight to the beach. Junmyeon quickly kicked his shoes off and stepped down, burying his feet in the sand. He sighed contently when Sehun came up to him and hugged him from behind, putting his chin on Junmyeon’s shoulder.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful.”

“I’m sorry.” Sehun tightened his grip on Junmyeon.

“For what?” He grabbed Sehun’s hands and rubbed them reassuringly.

“For not doing this earlier. I had thoughts of mating with you even before you told me about the baby, I really did. I just.. I honestly was waiting for your heat and realized like three weeks ago that it won’t happen anytime soon.”

Junmyeon chuckled and turned around to look Sehun in the eyes. “You’re an idiot. But you’re my idiot, so I forgive you.

“What a generous mate I have.” Sehun purred and leaned in for a kiss, but Junmyeon stopped him. 

“I’m not your mate yet and it’s high time you changed that. Five months of pregnancy without a bite is more than enough. Come on.” He retorted before grabbing Sehun’s t-shirt and leading him back into the house.

* * *

Junmyeon put on his red tuxedo with the help of Jongin. He couldn’t move much with his huge stomach, but that couldn’t have been avoided when you decide to get married in your last month of pregnancy. Junmyeon still couldn’t believe Sehun’s mother managed to pull together a ceremony so quickly. That’s why he agreed to wear a red suit despite secretly preferring a blue one. It was customary to wear the color corresponding with the higher rank in the marriage- red for alphas, yellow for betas and blue for omegas. He thought it was bullshit, but you don’t bite the hand that pays for your wedding.

He turned away from the mirror and looked at his best friend, who was trying his best not to cry. “I’m so proud of you, Jun.” Jongin sniffled. 

“If you cry, I’ll cry too and then Jongdae will kill you for ruining his make up.” Junmyeon threatened with no bite, also fighting the tears. 

“We’ve come full circle, haven’t we?” He patted Junmyeon’s shoulders to straighten the jacket there and then made sure that the necklace with a lapis stone wasn’t covered. “I helped you dress, Jongdae did your make up… And even Kyungsoo is handling the catering.” Jongin’s bottom lip started trembling. Oh no. 

“Jonginnie, baby. Everything will be all right.” To think that the groom would have to keep his best men from breaking down, not the other way around. Jongin nodded, but a soft knock interrupted them. 

“They’re ready.” Chanyeol’s head peeked through the door. 

“We’re coming.” 

***

The ceremony was short because Junmyeon couldn’t stand for long anymore, but still beautiful and meaningful. He was officially welcomed to Sehun’s family and Sehun was welcomed into his. They exchanged vows as well as renewed their mating bites, as the customs dictated.

His couldn’t exactly be renewed in front of the quests, but he didn’t mind getting a new one since it would heal anyway. While he wasn’t really surprised that Sehun had chosen to place his mark on Junmyeon’s butt, he wasn’t going to drop his pants in front of his in-laws, nu-uh. Coming back from the island was difficult enough with a puncture wound in his ass. He’d spent the flight back in Sehun’s lap, whining that he could have just bitten his neck as Junmyeon did, but he wouldn’t really trade it for anything else.

While the official part of the ceremony was strict and set, the reception was the time when his in-laws’ house, where everything was held, came to life. Their family and friends came together and celebrated, ate and talked. There were around a hundred people in the mansion, but Sehun’s parents apparently had even more money than he had. And Sehun forgot to mention that until the idea of the wedding came up. 

Chanyeol’s wedding gift was inviting Xiumin to sing for the guests, and one guest, in particular, was left starstruck at the revelation. Junmyeon had purposefully left that part out to see the pure joy on his little beta’s face when he would see his idol singing three meters away from him. Sometime after his performance ended, Junmyeon saw them talking near the buffet. His eyes locked with Jongdae, so he sent him a smile and thumbs up. When he wished Jongdae a man like Xiumin, he didn’t really mean the Kim Minseok himself, but life had its ways to surprise us.

He slowly waddled around the guests, giving everyone a friendly nod, but not stopping until he saw Baekhyun with a baby stroller, circling the tree, probably in an attempt to put his baby to sleep. The omega had given birth a month prior to the wedding to a beautiful girl, Baekhee. 

“Jun, I’m glad you found me.” He grinned at Junmyeon and patted his shoulder. “Congratulations!”

“Thanks. Sehun’s busy entertaining our guests, so I thought I’d find you instead. One of the few perks of being pregnant at your own wedding is that nobody’s telling you what to do to avoid upsetting you.” He chuckled. He wasn’t exploiting that _at all._

“I’m sorry for breaking that rule then, but can I tell you something? There’s something I’d like to get off my chest.” 

“Uh, sure?” He toyed with his necklace with one hand, while the other automatically went to his stomach. It was an impulse neither he nor Sehun controlled at this point. Feeling the baby kick and move around was unreal, but filled their hearts with love, love for each other and for their unborn son. 

“I told Sehun about the baby and that’s why he reacted that well.”

“What the hell, Baekhyun.” Junmyeon tried to keep his voice even to avoid getting the attention of the guests, but couldn’t keep the angry grimace off his face. “It wasn’t your place to tell.”

“I know, and I’m sorry, but I was so worried, I couldn’t help it!” 

‘He _really_ is pregnant.’ It seemed weird to Junmyeon that Sehun worded his text to Chanyeol that way, but if he’d already know about the baby… Junmyeon felt a pressure in his stomach, so he started breathing like dr Zhang taught him to calm himself down, but couldn’t help how upset he felt. Baekhyun was a babbler, so he wasn’t mad at him per se. Then the constrictions started and he groaned in pain, falling to one knee. 

“Oh my god, Junmyeon, are you okay? I’m so sorry, it just slipp-” 

“I forgive you, you big mouth, but if you don’t get Sehun there this instant, I’m never telling you a secret again, the baby's coming out.” He hissed out. Baekhyun went pale, but left the stroller with Junmyeon and ran into the oblivious crowd. Junmyeon froze to avoid hitting his stomach in any way, but it didn’t take long before he was picked up and the familiar scent of milk and strawberries surrounded him. 

“Hold on, Junmyeon. We’re going to get you to the hospital, love.” Junmyeon nodded his head weakly, focusing on the rhythm of Sehun’s heartbeat. He wasn’t due for another three weeks, so he could only hope that everything would be alright.

***

Sehun walked out of the delivery suite several hours later to the small crowd waiting in front of it. Baekhyun had to go home because of his daughter, but Chanyeol was still here, as well as Junmyeon’s friends. He looked at them and felt a single tear fall down his cheek. A year ago his life was dull and empty, which he didn’t even notice as he’d kept throwing himself into more and more work. Now he truly felt like he had a pack. A pack that had just gained a new member.

“I have a son!” He shouted, still in disbelief and the room erupted in cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my beta, the story wouldn't be the same without her help ^^


End file.
